Too Many Dreams, Too Little Reality
by WhiteWolfEyes
Summary: Alternate Universe. Having there home planet destroyed, the surviving Tuffles find a new home. One child's mind seems to be plagued by thoughts of the past. Everyone seems to move on with their lives, but not this Tuffle. His dreams of bringing retributive justice will require power. How much? The kind capable of destroying Saiyans...all of them.
1. Survivors

Savage…merciless…destructive, for the way of the Saiyans could lead to the end of the universe. They devastated the planets they inhabited with their strength and ape like transformations. The Tuffles would experience firsthand, the barbaric nature of the Saiyan race.

When the Saiyans first appeared on Planet Plant, the Tuffles opened their arms to them, but only fists and kicks were returned from the ruthless race. It didn't take long for the Saiyans to establish dominance over the physically inferior Tuffles.

The Tuffles had to face the reality that even with their advanced technology they were no match for the Saiyans. They needed time to plan, time to discover some type of technological breakthrough that would give them an edge, time that the civilized society they created didn't have.

Buildings fell, broken glass lay scattered in the streets covered in the blood of the fallen. To think that not long ago these were flourishing cities made the sight that much more difficult to look upon.

The surviving Tuffles would have to let go of what was, as there was no denying the final alternative…leave Planet Plant.

And that's what they did. The remaining Tuffles were able to squeeze into four spaceships that received minimal damage from the chaos.

Just wanting to get as far away from what used to be their home as possible, the Tuffles cared not for where they would land. For the first time since the Saiyan invasion, the Tuffles could breathe a sigh of relief.

They weren't exactly jumping for joy, but if one were to look around the spaceships they'd see slight smiles on the faces of a group of people that got to feel safe.

However, as the spaceships exited the planet's atmosphere there was a child looking through the window. There wasn't a smile on his face, or any trace of positive energy. The child stared and stared at his birth place until the planet was as small as a coin, and then eventually out of view.

Those sharing the spaceship with the child noticed his continuous staring into the void of space, and several tried to comfort the child. He simply ignored them. The only people that could comfort him, hold him, tell him everything will be alright, and actually make him believe them were his parents.

Unfortunately, they were unable to escape Planet Plant, as they stayed behind as a distraction, giving their son the opportunity to escape. Now he was alone. Of course there were other survivors, but they weren't family. Those people were gone, and never coming back.

* * *

After two days of space travel, the Tuffles landed on a planet they hoped to make their new home. The four spaceships had been able to communicate with each other using monitors which gave them a visual of the happenings inside each ship. Running low on food, the decision to land was made for them.

The Tuffles grew nervous as the doors to the spaceships slowly opened. None knew of the planet they now inhabited, and the thought of being greeted by Saiyan like beings caused a silent fear.

However, all it took was one Tuffle to take that first courageous step, off into the unknown, giving the others the bravery they needed to follow.

* * *

Lush fields could be seen into the distance. The green leaves on the trees were overshadowed by orange ones that carried a flame like appearance. Enjoying the scenery, it would seem the Tuffles had chosen a good planet to settle.

The Tuffles converged, hoping that family or friends that they haven't seen, escaped on one of the spaceships. Truth be told, there was at most 200 Tuffles that made it off their home planet, so the odds of finding a companion was low, but low isn't impossible.

Like on the spaceship, the same child that was staring into space was now staring into the sky. It could be that he had never seen a blue sky, as Planet Plants is red. However, if one were to look at the boy's face, they wouldn't think he's admiring the sky's appeal.

He had a warm beige skin color. His eyes were as yellow as the corn growing in the fields. His hair was a dirty blond with a thick texture that came down to the bottom of his neck. Two short but thick bangs sit on both ends of his forehead. The hair matched his yellow hoody, which was dirty enough to give it a darker tone than it would otherwise be. He wore blue pants with blue shoes.

"Hey Ash! Aasshh!" A young voice called out to him. He turned quickly, recognizing the voice.

"Lewis!" Ash shouted as he embraced his friend.

At eight years old, Lewis was two years younger than Ash. He had short black hair that leaned to the left down his forehead. He wore only a white tank top with red pants.

The two children had been best friends for all of their short lives. As they clung together Ash decided to ask, "So where are your parents?"

He felt Lewis' grip on him tighten. He looked down on the smaller boy to see he was crying.

"Me too," Ash said.

Ash noticed that Lewis had stopped crying on his shoulder, and the sadness in his black eyes was replaced by fear.

Ash turned and saw that the group of Tuffles were being approached by what were apparently this planets natural inhabitants.

A cloud of fear hung over the Tuffles as the last time they were approached by another species, things didn't go so well.

This time however, they were the intruders.

* * *

The natural occupants of the planet were now close enough to be recognized.

They were all equipped with different kinds of armor. The slacks they wore were the only part of their attire not encased in the tough armor plates that covered their upper half.

No faces could be seen, as they all wore helmets that were designed in their own unique way.

One thing they did have in common is they each had the word Calypse written somewhere on their suit.

Now face to face with the Tuffles, a member of this body of soldiers stepped ahead and spoke, "We weren't expecting any visitors. You're welcome to stay and live among us peacefully, but if you're looking for trouble, I the leader of the Calypsian army will have no choice but to signal my soldiers to attack."

An elder Tuffle slowly stepped forward, "I assure you we Tuffles are a peaceful race. We were ran off of our planet by savages called Saiyans."

"…I see." The leader of the army of warriors said calmly.

It was quite obvious based on the frightened faces and condition the Tuffles were in that they weren't looking to pick a fight.

This didn't stop the soldiers who stood behind their leader from keeping their guards up

Putting his hands on his hips the captain looked over the last of the Tuffle race as if coming to a decision, "Well, you can't fake those injuries or scared faces. Should we be expecting anymore of you?"

The old man opened his palms in front of his chest, "We're all that's left."

Trying to put the people at ease the army's leader said with joy, "Welcome to Planet Calypse!"

With those words, the tension left the atmosphere. The soldiers began to relax and most of the Tuffles no longer felt fear.

"See Lewis, we're going to be okay," Ash said, trying to convince his young friend as well as himself.

* * *

The captain of the Calypsian army led the Tuffles through a city that was rather similar to those on Planet Plants. The rest of the soldiers left to tend to other matters while the Tuffles examined the environment. The Calypsians technology was up to par, so the Tuffles should have no problem settling in.

They were taken to a former military base, where the captain informed them that this is where they would stay.

"Sorry if it's a little cramped. Over time our army has located to different cities, so when this place was abandoned we decided to use it as a shelter for those in need. We turned the housing tents into multi-level buildings that could hold mass amounts of people. I couldn't tell you how occupied this place is, but as you can see, there are plenty of buildings containing plenty of rooms. Food is brought here daily, so your stomachs will be kept nice and full."

As he talked he realized the Tuffles were more focused on taking in their surroundings than paying attention to his words.

One man could only keep the attention of 200 for so long.

Starting to feel useless the captain spoke his last words dispassionately, "Well uh…feel free to survey the area for yourself. Imma head home."

* * *

The Tuffles took the captains advice and began to explore their new home. Ash and Lewis started wondering on their own.

"Hey Ash, it's like they built a city inside a city," Lewis said with excitement.

Ash was glad his friend was happy, as Lewis' eyes were lit, seemingly no longer affected by all they had seen this past week.

It reminded him of home. Lewis and he would go on their own expeditions with Lewis always getting carried away and having to be reminded that they had to be home before sunset, else they face the wrath of their parents.

Looking up to the sky, Ash noticed the sun beginning to set.

 _Yep just like at home,_ he thought.

A sad smile was on his face, as the inevitable thoughts of his parents came to mind.

"Ash… are you okay?" Lewis asked, head tilted to the side.

"Yea I'm fine. We should fine a room to stay in."

After waking up from his daydream, Ash realized Lewis was the only other Tuffle in sight. On top of that it was starting to get dark.

"Congratulations Lewis, you split us from everyone."

Not wanting to be blamed, Lewis made a response without thinking, "Well…well it's not like we belong to anybody!"

 _He has a point,_ thought Ash.

It's very unlikely the others would even notice two small Tuffles missing. And even if they did, would they care? No one was obligated to take care of them.

"Anyways let's keep moving. I'll let you pick the place we'll stay."

"Leave it to me Ash!"

With Lewis leading the way, Ash couldn't see his face. They traveled deeper and deeper through the base.

 _It's starting to feel creepy,_ thought Ash.

To their knowledge there was nothing to fear. However, wondering in a foreign place at night would make anyone feel uneasy, especially children.

After a while of walking Ash was ready to settle somewhere.

"I know I said I'll let you choose, but-"

"That one Ash," Lewis Interrupted.

Lewis was pointing at the very last building. It would seem the boys had reached the end of the compound

Ash sighed _, it had to be the very last one huh. Likely far away from where everyone else would be._

"Okay let's check it out."

They entered, and no surprise to Ash, the place looked empty. It was rather nice though. There were a bunch of doors that when opened held a room with two beds.

 _This must be where the soldiers would sleep,_ thought Ash.

After touring the rest of the floor, they found the shower room, bathroom, and all the other essentials a person would need.

All the floors were pretty much the same as they came to the final one.

They could hear laughing coming from a room that had lights on as they walked down the hallway. A young girl had stepped out from the room, and was startled by the boys.

"Whoa!" Her body jerked as one would when being surprised.

"Ramona what's wrong," an old voice asked from within the room.

"Are you two lost," Ramona asked with a raised eyebrow?

Lewis hid behind Ash, peeking around his shoulder

Ash spoke up, "No, we're still in the base right?"

Sharpening her eyes and putting her hands on her hips she responded, "Yea, but of all the housing units, why'd you choose this one?"

"Now now Ramona. You just turned thirteen, but you're acting like a grumpy old woman."

The person behind these words revealed himself to be an elderly man.

Stepping into the open he looked at the boys with a smile.

"Hello there, I'm Zar. This is my Granddaughter Ramona. With all these empty rooms, I don't see why you two can't stay here."

Before Ash could introduce himself, Ramona spoke while looking at the boys, "But granddad, don't you find it straaannnge that two kids just happen to appear out of nowhere?"

Still smiling, Zar turned to his granddaughter, "Not at all, it's getting late, of course they'd look for a housing unit at some point.

Turning back to Ash, he asked, "I bet you two are hungry?"

From behind Ash, Lewis shook his head, "mm hmm, mm hmm."

"Ramona, grab some food would you," Zar asked his granddaughter without waiting for reply as he led the boys into the room.

Sighing, Ramona said to herself, "Right."

In the room and out of the dark, the boys could better make out what Zar looked like. They could already tell by his movement and voice that he was an older man, and his appearance confirmed it. Wearing a black robe, he had short white hair, blue eyes, and wrinkled cheeks.

Sitting opposite each other on separate beds, Zar initiated conversation, "While we wait on Ramona, why don't you tell me a little about yourselves."

"I'm Ash, and this is Lewis. We didn't mean to disturb you. See this is our first day here and we were just snooping around."

"You're not disturbing. You did rather scare Ramona, surprising her in all," Zar chuckled.

He continued, "First day here huh. What city are you two coming from?"

"Not city, planet," Ash responded. "We're Tuffles and we're from Planet Plant."

Shocked, Zar looked to Lewis who was shaking his head with a smile in confirmation, "You don't say."

Just then Ramona entered, with a tray of food, "For our guest."

Bigger than Ash and Lewis as she was older, Ramona had purple and pink hair. The purple flowed past her shoulders. The two thin bangs resting on her forehead were pink. She wore a white sleeveless sweater, a red mid-thigh skirt, white boots, and a red scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

Ash and Lewis each grabbed a bowl from the tray and begin to eat. The food looked to be a mix of rice and what looked like beans except they were yellow.

"This…food is…great," Lewis managed to squeeze out in between bites.

"It's called bale. It's the food that's brought in from the city…why don't you tell more about how you came to this planet. I'm sure your home is just as beautiful as ours," Zar asked.

Eyes wide, Ramona dropped the tray and turned to her grandfather, "They're from different planets! Like SERIOUSLY!"

"Yes, Tuffles they say."

Now showing interest, Ramona sat next to Zar opposite Ash. She stared as if he had two heads, "I'm listening."

Taking one final gulp, Ash told their story, "Yes, Planet Plant was beautiful. The sky was red. The people were nice. We all lived our lives peacefully. We didn't deserve this. They could've lived amongst us if they wanted to. Tuffles had always been peaceful."

Then something changed in Ash. He looked like he was in a trance. Like he was no longer telling a story to others, but reminiscing in his own mind.

"My mother… and father…gone. Along with everyone else who didn't make it to the spaceships. The Saiyans destroyed everyone. I'd never seen people so happy to destroy."

"Stupid monkeys," Lewis muttered.

Ash continued, "In space we were safe, but we had lost our families… our home…We survived. That's all we could do. We couldn't save everyone. We were too weak… I was too weak."

Ramona was at a loss of words, having no choice but to believe this story of misery. The look in his face, the sorrow in his eyes, he spoke the truth, his truth.

It took Zar to end the silence, "I'm sorry for your loss. Don't blame yourselves. Parents should be willing to give up anything and everything for their children, and yours gave the ultimate sacrifice. That should show you two how much they loved you. Their spirits are smiling right now because you both are safe."

The dejected expression on Ash and Lewis' face didn't change, leading Zar to only hope that his words were felt.

 _These boys have been through a lot. Better let the subject go,_ thought Zar.

Yawning, Zar stretched his arms in the air, "I'm tired. I'm sure you two could use a good night's sleep. Ash, you and Lewis can share the room next to ours if you'd like."

Ash stood to his feet, "That'd be great. Let's go Lewis."

Grabbing Lewis' hand they began to leave.

"Goodnight," Ramona said. It was the kindest tone she had used since meeting the two.

"Goodnight," everyone repeated.

* * *

Ash had found himself on the roof of the building. Wanting to feel the night's air on his skin after not being able to sleep, he sat on the roof's edge, staring into the sky.

Alluring it was as the moonlight lit the sky, causing everything in its reach to sparkle with its own idea of blue.

Ash once again had that trance look on his face. The night's sky could seduce you to praying to whatever Gods you worship for the wings to be able to explore it at will.

Ash however, wanted more. To soar past the sky into the vastness of space to the planet of his birth and exact vengeance against the Saiyans.

On the spaceship, when landing, this was his reason for staring up and out into the vacuum of space. Their crimes shouldn't go unpunished. He wanted to be the unyielding spear of justice.

For that was his dream, to become the Saiyans nightmare.

Perhaps that's why he couldn't sleep. Dreams are fantasy, and he wanted this to be reality.

 _I can do it. I can become strong,_ Ash thought as he closed his eyes and entered his mind.

"All those rooms and you choose to sleep outside?"

Ash turned to the voice and saw Ramona. Choosing not to speak, he turned back around and once again gazed up in the air.

Ramona moved to sit next to him, there were things she wanted to say. "I guess that's fair. I did come at you maybe a little aggressive when we first met. I'm sorry, I tend to be on guard."

"On guard, what for? Don't tell me aliens tried to take over this plant too," Ash asked, beginning to open up.

"Well, you told your story so I'll tell mine," she begin. "I'm sure when you landed on the planet you met the Calypsian captain. Long ago my grandfather was the army's captain. He was well respected and known for introducing our world to ki."

"Ki?" Ash asked.

"Don't interrupt!" She continued, "He used this new form of energy control to send a wave of peace over the land. With peace established he set out to teach his abilities to the world. My parents were soldiers under grandpa in the army and of course were his first pupils. As a family they fulfilled grandpa's dream of spreading knowledge on ki."

Ash started to pay closer attention. He wondered why Ramona and her grandfather lived alone at the far end of the base. From what he could tell, they were good people.

"This… had an undesired affect. Many people became arrogant and started to see themselves as being above others. A cult was formed by the strongest of warriors and they set out to establish themselves as the rulers of the world. No longer seeing everyone as being equal they had a cult mindset that the strong should rule the weak. A war was had between the cult and the soldiers of peace led by my grandpa. Grandpa's army won, but not everyone survived."

Ramona's grip on the roof's edge tightened, "So many people died on both sides… my parents were among them. The bystanders who bore witness to the destruction blamed grandpa. If he had never taught the inner workings of ki none of this would have ever happened. On top of dealing with everyone's ridicule, he went into depression over not being able to protect my parents. His legend stained, he retreated from the city he spent his life protecting. Taking only one thing, me."

"So that's why you two live alone?" Ash asked.

Ramona stood to her feet, "Yes, to this day people blame grandpa and it's not his fault. The same hate they have for him I have for them. He didn't know teaching ki would make idiots out of people."

Curious, Ash joined her in standing, "Can you show me ki?"

Ramona smiled and stuck both her hands out. Ash grabbed them, and noticed his feet lift from the ground.

Holding hands quickly turned into Ash hugging Ramona like a husband who's holding his wife for the last time before he goes to war.

"You're flying! We're flying!" Ash screamed.

Laughing inside, Ramona feigned surprise, "I'm using ki. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Too scared to pick up on her act, Ash answered, "No… yes."

Barely getting out that last word, Ramona intervened, "Yes? Okay."

Picking up speed, Ramona shot across the sky like a shooting star. Two sounds could be heard, Ash screaming his lungs out and Ramona laughing because of it.

How ironic it was that Ash had just daydreamed of flying through space with wings like an angel, and here he was. However, this wasn't the experience he expected as he wasn't in control and his life depended on this crazed she devil.

Having enough fun, Ramona landed back on the roof where they took off, "Ash, I want to be friends, but let's take this romance one step at a time."

Ramona made this joke, hoping to get a reaction from Ash who was still holding on to her for dear life, as well as possibly alluding to something else Ash was two or three years short of understanding.

Realizing he was back on the roof, Ash dropped his hold and gave Ramona and unexpected reply, "Of course I'll be your friend."

Ramona mentally took a step back. It wasn't his words that shocked her, it was his sincerity behind them. Never having any relationships outside of her grandpa, Ash's failure to interpret her words as the joke they were had led to the beginning of their friendship.

* * *

"ALL HAIL KING VEGETA!"

This chant could be heard around the ruins of Planet Plant. No building was left undamaged. Maggots could be seen within the flesh of dead Tuffles, eating away at the rotting skin. How sad, for the thread of life to have snapped for so many before their time.

The breed of man responsible for this blot of death stood within the wreckage. Standing there before their king, were a race of people who carried the demeanor of savages more than warriors.

"Men, I am proud. I don't think we've ever conquered a planet as quick as this. Even so, that's not what makes this takeover so special. This occasion is historic because my son not only participated in this battle, but killed more Tuffles than any other Saiyan. And he's got the bodies to prove it. With that said, I present to you, PRINCE VEGETA!"

The Saiyans went wild as the prince took a place by his father. He crossed his arms as he stood next to his father, unfulfilled with their conquest and wanting more.

They were identical except that the prince was prepubescent and lacked his father's goatee. They both wore armor containing dual shoulder pads, white boots, white gloves, and capes. What stood out most was their spiky hair that stood straight.

Putting his hand on his son's shoulder, King Vegeta resumed his speech, "It has become quite clear that we are the most dominant race in the universe. What say you my people to making this world the official planet of the Saiyans."

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Saiyans cheered, throwing their fist up and down into the air.

Lifting off into the air, King Vegeta raised both hands, "THEN I HEAR BY NAME THIS WORLD, PLANET VEGETAAAAAA!"


	2. Train for the Inevitable

Away from the base, away from the city, they arrived at what would be their training ground. Ash's excitement grew from the moment they left the housing unit, till the time they arrived at the open plain.

Learning about ki had been on his mind since the previous night, so Ramona decided they would begin training first thing in the morning.

 _Right on time_ , Ramona thought as she watched the sunrise.

She turned to Ash, "Alright, so you've seen me fly. That's basic, being able to control your ki will allow you to do even cooler things. For instance."

With that, Ramona lifted a hand towards Ash, releasing a small burst of energy that knocked him on his butt.

 _This is the same kind of techniques the Saiyans used. The power of ki, I MUST have it_ , thought Ash.

Ash came to his feet, "That was amazing! Teach me that. Is it hard? I hope not."

"There's a system to how this works," Ramona said.

"A…system?" he asked.

"Yes, to increase energy output and control, you must constantly train your body. As easy as that was for me, it may take you awhile," she replied.

Ash smirked, _I'll just train really really hard and become strong in no time._

Ramona saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking, "Listen, I know it sounds simple, but it can get really frustrated when you go through periods where it seems like your power refuses to increase no matter how hard you train. It happens to everyone, but it's just a phase, don't let it break you."

The grin on Ash's face increased, "I won't give up! I'll keep going no matter what!"

Ramona grinned herself, "We'll see."

And so Ash's first day of becoming a warrior began. Lesson of the day, throwing a punch and kick without losing balance. Ash was more focus now then he had ever been and payed attention closely.

"Punch… punch…kick," Ramona said, slowly showing these moves to her pupil.

"And remember, it's not a push, it's a SNAP," She exhaled, throwing that last punch with much more speed and power to simulate how it looks to throw a legit attack.

After Ramona gave her demonstration, Ash began repeating the punches and kicks she had shown him over and over again.

Ramona continued to monitor his progress until he showed proper from, then she began her own workout.

Ash took notice, _Huh she did it again. And there she goes again._

Ash was trying to make out what he was seeing. Ramona was moving so fast it was as if she were teleporting.

From flying, to energy blast, to super speed, Ramona could do it all. At least that's how it seemed to Ash. A trained eye could see techniques she could improve.

To Ash, Ramona was beyond amazing. Watching her motivated him. Arms heavy, knees weak, he pushed on.

* * *

Having spent the morning training, Ramona and Ash made their way back home.

"Come on Ash, only one flight of stairs left," Ramona teased.

Ash was exhausted, every step he took felt like a thousand. Not wanting to waste any of the energy he didn't even have, he ignored her as he made his way up the steps.

 _Almost there. Just gotta make it to the bed,_ He thought.

Making it upstairs, the pair was greeted by Lewis, "Hey! Did you guys go out to play without me?"

Ramona walked by, "Well you just looked so cute sleeping, we didn't want to wake you."

As Ramona opened the door to her room she could hear Ash and Lewis arguing, "Alright alright, you can come next time," she heard Ash say.

 _Looks like I'm going to have a new student,_ she thought, closing the door behind her.

"You two were gone all morning, did you have fun?"

Ramona faced her grandfather who was laid down legs crossed, "Surprisingly so."

Zar sat up, "You'd have more fun if you made more friends."

Ramona crossed her arms, "And with whom am I making these friends with? Ash and Lewis are exceptions, they're not from here."

"And what about those who are?" Zar asked

Ramona's temperature began to rise as it often did when they had this discussion, "You mean those same people you spent your life protecting who turned their backs on you? The ones too stupid to realize that if it weren't for your sacrifice they wouldn't have the freedom they do now? The ones you lost your children…my parents for… no… these aren't friends of mine."

Zar sighed, "Ramona-"

"Why'd you have to bring this up anyway? Way to kill my mood. I think I'll go have some FUN to get it back," Ramona prepared to leave.

She knew where this conversation was heading, and wanted a way out before she had to hear a speech about forgiveness and doing what's right.

However, Zar wasn't finished, "I'm not done Ramona. Since I, as you say, killed your mood, you might as well endure the rest of my words."

Ramona rubbed her hand through her hair before moving to sit on her bed, "I'm ready for the usual speech?"

"Well this time there's a slight variation. Ramona, I always hoped that one day you'd let go of the past. Regardless of how the people feel about me and their perceptions of what I've done, you looking past that would lighten the load of your burden a great deal."

 _My burden?_ Unaware of what her grandfather was referring to, Ramona leaned forward, "Continue."

No longer looking eye to eye, Zar appeared to be focused on her chest area. However, he wasn't looking at her as much as he was looking through her, "Peace…everything I ever did was to bring peace. Short… or long, I could never predict how long it would last. What I do know, is it never last forever. One day this land will be threatened again, and someone will have to protect it AND its people."

He raised his eyes to meet hers, "The world will need a hero…and you will have to fill that role."

Ramona closed her eyes, "A hero huh? The last hero was shamed to the brink of insanity and outcast himself from the same world he saved."

Zar put a hand on her knee, "You're stronger than me. I was full of pride and hated not getting the glory I sought. Take solace in knowing you are the peacekeeper. Don't let the words of the ungrateful leave a scar on your life like I did mine."

Putting her head down, Ramona placed a hand on top of his own, rubbing it caringly. During this moment she was letting his words soak in.

A moment had passed when she rose to her feet and made her way to the door. Her back to her grandfather, she gave her parting words, "All wounds sustained by the judgement of others can be avoided. How painless it would be to leave them on their own," she took her leave.

Walking down the hall, she noticed the door to the boy's room slightly open. Inside she could see Ash sleeping, no doubt tired from this morning's training. This sight put a small smile on her face as she made her way to the entrance.

Making her way outside, she ran into Lewis who was carrying a bag of food.

"The bale just came in. Ya hungry?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll eat later," she answered.

He moved past her, "Ok, I bet Ash will be starving when he wakes up."

Slowly floating into the air, Ramona took off. A little angry, a little sad, she disappeared into the sky as she reflected on her grandfather's words.

* * *

While his body was sore, Ash felt rather accomplished. He couldn't wait to resume his training. He had a big imagination as all kids his age did. Unfortunately, thoughts about his future strength and conquests were hindered by thoughts of a friend.

It was nighttime and Ramona hadn't returned from wherever it was that she'd gone. Zar said not to worry, but couldn't hide his own. Ash picked up on this and while worried, he decided against looking for her.

 _She'll be back,_ he thought as he laid on his bed across from Lewis

Lewis turned on his side, "Ash, what was training like?"

"Tiring, but I did enjoy it. You should've seen Ramona. She could fly, run super fast, and shoot balls of energy out her hand," Ash answered.

Lewis' eyes grew wide, "Shoot balls of energy out her hand! How'd she do that?"

"The energy comes from your hand. Actually I'm pretty sure it comes from your entire body but grows in your hand. Wait. Maybe it. Hmm," Ash started to confuse himself.

"Well it looks cool, you should see it," he summed up.

So the boys continued their conversation until their bodies made them sleep. Lewis went to sleep with thoughts of shooting gigantic balls of energy out his palms.

Ash went to sleep with multiple things on his mind. The first being how he was going to destroy the Saiyans, not forgetting his true purpose of searching for power.

The second being on his friend, _Ramona, where are you?_

* * *

Ash awoke to the morning and no sooner could he have gotten out of bed to prepare for today's training, _even without Ramona, I must push forward with my training._

In his haste to put his clothes on, Lewis awoke, "Aw man, leaving already?" he said with a yawn.

"Yep, you coming?" asked Ash.

Lewis slowly began getting up, "Yea yea."

Though tired, Lewis didn't like being left behind the previous day so he rushed to get ready along with Ash. They left together and Ash led them to the same plains where he had trained yesterday.

"Okay Ash, teach my how to shoot fireballs out my mouth!" Lewis said excitedly.

"Hahahahahaha," Lewis laughed. "I'm just as new to this stuff as you. I can't do that… not sure why you would want to."

"Oh yea? What if you're in a fist lock with the enemy and can't move?" Lewis asked.

Ash looked up in thought, "Hmm, good point. I guess if you had your hands tied that would be an appropriate move. Anyway, you have to strengthen your body to make energy blast in the first place, so that's what we'll work on."

Ash began showing Lewis how to throw punches and kicks the same way Ramona showed him. Lewis seemed to handle throwing a punch well, but would constantly fall trying to throw kicks due to lack of balance.

They both kept working, Ash knew his reason to increase his strength, keeping him going nonstop. Lewis just needed something to do and wanted to be around someone his age. Happy to be spending time with his friend, he was carefree in his approach.

"Look at you two go," A voice said.

They turned to see Ramona. "Where…were you?" Ash asked, slowing catching his breath, the training taking its toll.

For a moment, Ramona's face looked sad before returning to normal, "In my own head. I see you brought Lewis," she noticed, wanting to take the focus off herself.

Lewis flexed his little muscles, "Yep, wasn't gonna be left behind this time. Good thing to, I can already see the effects of my training, can't you?"

"Sure do," Ramona said, biting her lips.

 _In your own head? I guess that means she had a lot on her mind. If it's true we're the only ones she knows and likes that means wherever she was, she was alone_ , thought Ash.

"I wasn't watching you two very long but I can see you both have a lot to improve on. Especially you and those kicks," Ramona looked at Lewis.

Lewis crossed his arms and turned away, "Feet are made for walking."

Ramona started floating, "But they'll get jealous of your hands if you don't use them. Come let's go for a ride."

Allowing the small boy to climb up her back, she flew deep into the sky.

"THIS…IS…AWESOME," Lewis shouted.

Lewis had no fear as they soared through the clouds. Eyes closed and a smile on his face, he took in the moment, having cool air brush against his skin, blowing his hair back.

Overwhelming serenity filled inside him. Ramona flew gracefully through the air, relaxing Lewis so much he hugged her tightly from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Being snuggled like a pillow and feeling calm breath come down her neck, Ramona realized he had fell asleep.

 _Someone enjoyed themselves. Guess it's time I wrap this up,_ Ramona thought, gradually lowering herself to avoid waking the boy.

Coming to her feet, she saw Ash still training, "Lewis took that a lot better than you did your first time," Ramona said, poking fun.

"Is that…SO," Ash said, finishing his combo with a spinning kick.

"That's right, Lewis knows not to scream in the pilot's ears and enjoy the ride," Ramona said still teasing.

"Whatever, I'll be flying on my own soon. It's good that your flying put Lewis to sleep. I wanted to ask, with you disappearing and Zar acting a little… off, did something happen yesterday?" Ash asked, stopping his training to focus on Ramona.

"Nothing serious, he has his ways and I have mine. I love my grandpa, but I'm my own person. I want to make him proud, but yesterday he asked for more of me than he ever had before," Ramona answered.

 _Not serious? Yea right, sounds like you two had a heavy talk to me,_ Ash thought.

"Anyway, it seems I'm gonna have to take this one home," Ramona said, motioning to the sleeping Lewis. "Keep training, you're improving in a hurry."

As she took off, Ash got the feeling that she wasn't worried about the progress he was making as much as she was about leaving him behind so she could avoid the conversation. She managed to escape before they could get deeper into the details of what happened.

* * *

Back home, Ramona had just tucked Lewis in, and sat on the edge of the bed. She was still bothered by her grandfather's words.

 _Is something coming? Something that will threaten the peace,_ Ramona thought.

When thinking of her grandfather's words, she had developed a fear of the unknown. She was too young to remember, let alone participate in the war that had taken place in the past.

She enjoyed her time spent training with Zar, never thinking there'd be a time when it's no more fun and games, and she's on the battlefield in a fight to the death.

Heading to her room, she wanted to know what inspired her grandfather's words, _if he knows something, he needs to tell me._

"Hey grandpa," she said, slowly closing the door behind her and sitting down on her bed.

"You've come back," Zar responded, not showing any emotion to indicate rather he was upset with his granddaughter or not.

"Of course, I know I left unannounced but you sure gave me a lot to think about," Ramona chuckled halfheartedly.

"What makes you think something is coming," she asked.

Zar sat up, "I told you peace never last forever. Remember when the boys first arrived and they told of the Saiyans who took over their planet. Who's to say our planet isn't next."

Ramona shook her head, "Yea, I remember. But what are the odds? We've been fine thus far."

Zar shook his head as well, but horizontally, "Open your mind child, it's not just these Saiyans. There are creatures all around the universe that seek domination and destruction, nothing more. The plight of the Tuffles was just a reminder that danger travels at the speed of light, and will catch up to you when you least expect it."

"And so you want me to start preparing for what you feel will inevitably happen in the future?" Ramona asked.

"It's what I've been preparing you for your whole life. You care not for the people of this world, that's your decision, but if you don't grow strong enough to make a difference, this planet may one day be destroyed, including you."

Ramona then laid down on her bed as if preparing to go to sleep, "Guess I'll have to train more seriously. Thanks for telling me the real reason you've been teaching me how to fight.

Zar laid back down himself, "That's not the only reason. Your mother loved martial arts, and training you always brought back memories of her. Your mannerisms and fighting styles are so similar it's as if you're the same person.

Ramona turned her head in his direction, happy to hear similarities between her mother and herself, "Really, I fight like my mother?"

"Yep, same bad habits and all," Zar laughed.

* * *

Flying towards the usual training area, Ramona was looking for Ash. He had not been seen since she left with Lewis, and it was starting to get late.

 _He can't still be mad that I teased him about flying. Maybe this is some kind of payback for me not coming home last night,_ Ramona thought.

Reaching their training grounds, she found him with his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

She lowered herself in front of him, "Ash, what are you still doing out here?"

Not bothering to look up, he answered, "Training, what else would I be doing?"

"I can tell. You know a little rest wouldn't hurt," Ramona responded.

Ash now looked up at her, "Being weak hurts."

"I don't understand. What's the rush to get strong?" Ramona asked, having thought learning about ki and how to fight was just something that caught his interest and gave him something to do.

Having collected himself, Ash spoke calmly, but with a sudden darkness behind his words, "I told you the Saiyans destroyed my life. I must get strong to protect myself in case they come here. If they do, I'll be ready. If they don't… well, I'll go to them."

 _You'll go to them? Could it be revenge he's after,_ Ramona thought.

"Is this about protecting yourself, or destroying them," Ramona asked

"I'll protect everyone, BY destroying them," he responded.

Ramona was caught off guard, not knowing he had these motives behind his training. _Could these Saiyans be that bad? Worst, could they be that strong?_

Between speaking with her grandfather, and hearing Ash's revelations, Ramona started to believe that one day an evil force would indeed come to Planet Calypse.

She began feeling the burden her Grandfather talked about. Being the strongest on the planet, Ramona was the world's best hope against an invasion. However, if she trained Ash and Lewis she wouldn't be on her own.

"Together, we will get stronger. If those Saiyans or anyone else comes here with bad intentions, we'll be ready," Ramona said.

With all this talk about Saiyans and keeping the peace, one would think the world was ending tomorrow. No one knew when it would happen, but it seems Zar, Ash, and now Ramona were convinced it will happen.

Danger travels at the speed of light. Let's hope it's light years away.

* * *

Back on what is now called Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans rebuilt the ruined world into a livable environment. Nowhere near the advanced civilization the Tuffles had grown, the rugged society they created fit their nature.

All around the planet, Saiyans could be seen fighting amongst each other. Some fought to keep in shape, always wanting to be battle ready. Others fought to impress or secure a mate. Most fought to prove superiority over others as a chance to be seen as elite warriors fit to serve directly under the king.

The king had his own personal training grounds, his son making more use of it then himself. On the spacious landscape was the prince. Wearing a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with white gloves and white boots, he stood in the middle of four Saiyans ready to attack.

"LET US BEGIN," Prince Vegeta shouted.

Two Saiyan warriors charged the young prince, engaging him in hand to hand combat. It wasn't long before the prince began reading their attack patterns.

Jumping over an incoming attack, he landed behind one of the warriors, delivering a kick to the back of his head that sent him face first into the dirt.

That left the other Saiyan to attack by himself. No longer fighting with help, the warrior couldn't even make contact, the prince was too fast and too skilled.

Ducking under a blow, the prince threw a right hook to the body, followed by a left uppercut, launching his opponent in the air.

Chasing after, he slammed his foot into his opponents' stomach, knocking out his air and knocking him unconscious. His body fell to the ground along with the previous attacker the prince dispatched of.

The prince deflected two energy waves aimed at his back, "Hmph, you didn't think I'd forgotten about you two did you?" Vegeta said, smirking at the two remaining Saiyans who tried the sneak attack.

The prince began charging his own energy waves, "My turn."

Shooting his energy at the warriors, they tried to contest with blast of their own but were quickly over whelmed.

Now lay four Saiyans at the prince's feet, "Lower class warriors, this was the only outcome."

"Impressive as always," a voice said.

"Nothing impressive about defeating low levels. You Nappa, on the other hand may prove to be more amusing," the prince said to his tall, muscular comrade.

"Hahaha, I'm always up for some good sparring, but your father wants to see you," Nappa said.

The prince walked past Nappa, "Very well."

* * *

Walking through the castle he lived in, Prince Vegeta made it to the balcony on which his father stood.

Looking off the balcony, the society they built could be seen. The view was nothing to marvel at. Scantily put together homes could be seen in the distance, and so it wasn't the kind of scenery one would look at and enjoy for hours at a time.

To the Saiyans credit, they haven't been on Planet Vegeta very long. It would take time take to build a civilization of the likes the Tuffles had.

Not that the Saiyans would care about something like that, the castle they built for their king was the only true beauty on the planet.

Savage as they are, the Saiyans respected their king for his power and leadership, and showed their loyalty by building a castle worthy of royalty.

The king put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Son, I've watched you become discontent since we took this planet for our own. As we've reconstructed this world to our liking, I knew this would occur. Fighting amongst each other for sport, doesn't compare to traveling the galaxy, challenging all we come across, discovering the many secrets of the universe."

"Your right father, I haven't been getting much of a rush lately. Since claiming this planet, it's as if we've settled down. I don't like it. It's not the life of a Saiyan warrior," said the prince.

"Well then you should be happy to hear I have an assignment for you. Up to this point, you've been by my side during all of our exploits. It's time for a proper test of your strength. I'm sending you, Raditz, Colt, and Lace to a faraway planet. I want to see what our young warriors can do," said the king.

This irritated the prince, "Most of our full grown fighters can't keep up with me and you're sending me off with children? I'd be better off alone."

"True as that may be, this isn't just about you. Depending on the development you four show, I may continue to keep sending small units out to different parts of the universe. The entire population doesn't have to move together now that we have a planet to call our own. We may even begin sending babies to conquer planets soon after their birth," the king responded.

 _Also, I want to develop your leadership skills, having you work with a group of your peers. One day you may succeed me as king. I can foresee you having the power, but it takes more than strength to lead your people. I made it to this position because I possess more discretion than any other Saiyan. However, your ego doesn't yet need this knowledge,_ thought the king

The prince smirked, "You must've been planning this since we arrived. Well then, the fate of our people's future endeavors depends on me…father, when do I get started?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

We're now two chapters in. Zar has it stuck in his head that somethings gonna go down. It's just a matter of time. Is it fear of the Saiyans or something else?

I used the Saiyan prince to give you all a small taste of the combat to come. Seems like Vegeta's gonna have his own crew with a few new faces thrown in.


End file.
